The Next Generation of Winnie the Pooh
by Samjtman1.0
Summary: This is my continuation of the Winnie the Pooh chapter books. Also, it is my first fanfic upload.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude. In Which Eeyore Argues with the Author

"Hello Eeyore." Eeyore stood up from his gloomy place annoyed. "Oh bother. I was hoping I would find peace in this spot. Guess it is my fault for wanting a little peace and quiet. I was just being in my own little dreary part of the forest when you came along."

"I expected as much."

"Hmm, I was worried you were Tigger at first with his bounciness, but I don't seem to be bounced, but I could be wrong. Do you bounce people not-Tigger?"

"No. I can't say I do." Eeyore just continued looking down.

"So you must be Pooh. I see no good came of your bouncing lessons with Kanga, or perhaps it did because they have kept you from bouncing me. Now that I told you that it will probably happen. Serves me right for talking to someone on there way to someone else."

"But Eeyore, I came to talk to you. Although you are wrong because I am not Pooh."

"So Owl, why did you leave the Wolery at this time of year because it is so dreadfully cold this winter? I must be wrong. How like me. Rabbit would travel to see his myriad of friends and relations. No one comes to see me."

"Well, I'm the author."

"Impossible A.A. Milne is gone."

"Fine, I am the new author."

"David Benedictus was the new author. Why didn't he just let me be alone? I was actually happy with the end believe it or not, and then he added more, but you are not David Benedictus."

"Correct."

"So who are you."

"Well I am the next Author."

"Ah, I see. That explains everything. I remember Christopher telling me how he cleaned and was given money by his parents. He was always proud to show his work. You must be trying to get more money. I suppose you have grown tired of cleaning for your change."

"I highly doubt that this will make much money."

"Doubt you say. Well, I am not needed. You take my time and you don't even need me. I can see I have already taught you what I can. Why are you still here?"

"Well, like your first author, I want freedom to write whatever I choose, and I choose to write about you, pooh, piglet, and the rest."

"Another copycat. Why can't you just let a good work rest in peace. Haven't those Americans across the channel trifled with this story enough?"

"Well I am no copycat, but I am an American."

"Oh bother."

"Oh Eeeyore. I think there are still more stories to be told about you yet."

"I am forced to be controlled by a copycat. Well I suppose that is what happens. I should have known since I wasn't bounced that it would be worse."

"I don't really consider myself a copycat. Inspired perhaps by great works of the past, but I don't intend on just copying what was already made."

"Didn't David Benedictus start his book with a conversation with me? I still see you as a copier."

"Again, I am inspired by good ideas. However, I haven't even read that book so I can't copy what I haven't read."

"Well good luck with it. Not that my saying good luck will mean much. You'll probably mess it up and get a lot of people mad at you. Not that it is any of my concern."

"Eeyore, even if you are right, I still will have a wonderful time writing these stories."

"At least you aren't going to use any of those characters Disney has made."

"Well."

"Oh Bother!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I. In Which We Are Introduced Again

Christopher Robin was sitting by his fireplace sipping a cup of tea. In his rocking chair, he enjoyed the wonderful memories life had given him. Thump, thump, thump. Speaking of memories, William was just coming downstairs after his bath. He dragged along his bear Winnie the Pooh. Winnie the Pooh was remembering doing the same thing with Christopher Robin a number of years ago. When Pooh was finally down the stairs he thought out a hum in his head.

Thump, thump, thump

My head goes bump, bump, bump

And I don't know why

This is how I leave the stairs hi

All I know is I go, thump, bump, thump

Christopher Robin was wondering how many steps poor Pooh had gone up and down in his long life. As William cam down, he had a smile on his face. "Dad, I was hoping I could hear a story before bed."

Christopher Robin replied, "I think we have a little time."

"Pooh stories are my favorite if that is ok with you."

"My dear boy I think they are my favorite too."

William sat in front of the rocking chair with Winnie the Pooh on his lap. William stifled a yawn because he didn't want his dad to see him get sleepy.

Meanwhile, Pooh was looking fondly at Christopher remembering all the wonderful times he had with him.

Christopher Robin started. "Well this story begins with you."

William said, "With me?"

"Yes you."

Once upon a time, William walked into the forest for the first time. He went through the Hundred Aker Wood, then to the Wolery, then to Pooh and Piglet's home, to Kanga's house, to Rabbit's house, and finally to my house which had been given to William, so I suppose it was now his house.

Meanwhile, Pooh had just gotten up from bed feeling rather hungry, so he went to the larder to find something to eat. He noticed that Piglet had stored some extra haycorns there, but it seemed he was out of honey and even cream.

"Oh bother." Said Pooh, so he decided to go outside when he noticed a sandwich outside just sitting on the ground.

"I wonder why that sandwich is there." Thought Pooh. "Well, perhaps I could take a bite so as to figure out just what kind of sandwich it is."

Just then Piglet came outside saying, "Hello Pooh."

However, poor Piglet noticed the leaves had been crunched. He didn't remember a trail of crushed leave before, and it looked like something had been that way. Piglet cried, "Pooh, something has been this way! Look at the leaves!"

Pooh was meanwhile debating whether it was a blackberry or blueberry jam sandwich so he took a few more bites to see if he could figure it out. "Pooh, are you listening?" asked Piglet.

"I was listening, but I was listening to my tummy a little louder. I think it was both blackberry and blueberry. How clever."

"Pooh, something has been this way." Piglet's voice went down to a whisper, "I think it was a heffalump."

"I just had a thought, Piglet. What if the heffalump ate the honey and left the sandwich as a trade. It would be a clever heffalump seeing as it had such a clever sandwich."

"Oh dear. What if there are more heffalumps?"

"Perhaps Piglet, the heffalump trap has grown tired of catching Poohs and has decided to catch a heffalump seeing as they are in the area."

So the two went to the heffalump trap, but after they found nothing there, they headed back, and as they went back Pooh tried to think of a poem. Here is what came.

Heffalumps are clever oh yes they really are

Pooh and Piglet tried to catch one but haven't come far

They did manage to capture one another

Which led to a great big oh bother

"Pooh, I thought heffalumps weren't clever because if they are then they are all the more dangerous."

"I think we need someone who can think. So we should visit Rabbit."

The two left to Rabbits house. When they got there Rabbit was outside thinking what to do about the disappearance of Christopher Robin. Piglet nervously went to Rabbit. "I think there is a heffalump in the woods."

Rabbit responded, "Why do you believe such a thing?"

"We saw tracks outside our house," whimpered poor Piglet.

After showing Rabbit the tracks, Rabbit organized a plan. "Pooh I need you to get Owl and Eeyore. Piglet go to Kanga's house and see Lottie while you are at it. I will find my friends and relations. We need to see Christopher Robin about this heffalump."

So they all went their separate ways to gather their friends. However Pooh thought to himself. "What if Christopher Robin isn't there. It has been so long since we have seen him, but I'm sure Rabbit thought of that."

Just at the time when William had finished his walk, he went into his house to have lunch. He opened his sack and only saw one sandwich. He realized he must have lost the other one when he tripped. _Knock_. William opened the door to find Pooh trying to think of a hum, Piglet looking about nervously, and Rabbit trying to organize the group. Rabbit started, "Piglet go tell Christopher what the matter is."

Feeling nervous with so many animals around such a small animal Piglet began. "I saw tracks outside our house. It must have been a heffalump."

"A clever one too because it knew how to trade without even asking to trade."

William looked puzzled, but he was intent on solving this problem. "What did the heffalump trade with Pooh."

"It took my honey and left a sandwich."

The answer had clicked in William's head. "I see, I was taking a walk and I must of lost my sandwich when I tripped."

With the matter solved, William had a question for them now. "Why did you call me Christopher."

"That is your name," said Rabbit.

"I thought my name was William?"

Pooh chimed in, "But you look like Christopher."

"Well of course I look like my father. It is just what happens."

So the forest was abuzz with the news that William had moved in. Rabbit was already planning how to help William with his problems knowing that he himself was the cleverest in the forest. Piglet was hoping there wouldn't be any more heffalumps. Finally, Pooh was wondering what sort of something or nothing that William liked.

So William made a habit of singing while he walked so as to keep the others from getting scared, and Pooh found that mixing things made for yummy tastes.


End file.
